


love at first lecture

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Professor Coulson, Professor May, all the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: It really shouldn’t be so sexy.Watching a man she didn’t know, teach. There was something about this guy, though. Maybe it was the flannel shirt under the tweed jacket, or the thick black glasses he kept pushing up his nose, or maybe even the way he just seemed to love the subject he taught?
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot cannot believe I'm reposting this AGAIN, but alas, with some help from the mods I've come to find out my fic got stuck somehow on a backdate and so going forward I'd have to date it manually but it wouldn't ever show up as updated on the list and so this way is just easier somehow....ughhhhhhh. I'm so sorry. I'll put up all four chapters throughout the day today. Hopefully, you'll get this update, idk. *sobs* Thank you all for the comments on previous chapters. More to come soon.

It really shouldn’t be so sexy. 

Watching a man she didn’t know, teach. There was something about this guy, though. Maybe it was the flannel shirt under the tweed jacket, or the thick black glasses he kept pushing up his nose, or maybe even the way he just seemed to love the subject he taught? The way his face lit up, the inflection in his tone, made it feel like he was there. Like he walked down the streets of New York City the day the stock markets collapsed. Like he witnessed the signing of The New Deal and could tell you the tension in the air and between the political parties that day. 

It was cute. Endearing in a way that had her lips pulling up at the edges despite her morning mood or aggravation that someone with a red corvette parked in her spot the morning she got to campus early to get things done. 

It shouldn’t have bothered her enough to track down the owner of the car, but they’d parked there once, who was to say they wouldn’t do it again and again. All it took was one call to Daisy Johnson, her part-time teacher’s assistant, part-time campus techy guru to find out the owner’s name. Then it was just a matter of connecting the dots.

She was still pissed, but her ire had gone from a ferocious boil to a gentle simmer. She’d be lying if she hadn’t thought throughout his lecture of taking the guy down in a completely different way than before.

He wasn’t wearing a ring. Not that that meant anything these days, but he seemed like the traditional type.

Her head fell softly to the side as he bent over to grab the chalk he'd dropped. Was he wearing corduroys? _God_ , _he’s such a dork._ She just might marry him.

With that thought, she straightened up, took a sip of her mint matcha tea Daisy got her hooked on. She needed to start dating. It’d been years since her divorce from Andrew. A girl could only fly solo for so long, and yet the thought of a fling disinterested her. 

She would just rather wait until she met someone who was steady to settle down like her. Which was a pity because she thought this guy, aside from being a nerd, just might be fit under all that tweed and flannel. 

She watched with slight interest while he lectured for the next ten minutes until he dismissed his class. He seemed polite and friendly when he replied the few people who had gathered around him were all free to email him with any questions about the syllabus or lecture, but he really had to run.

Well, he wasn’t getting away from her that easily. She listened to enough lectures about FDR during her years in college. She hadn’t stayed and listened to him lecture for an hour and a half for fun.

She approached the desk when the last of the kids filed out of the room, the noise from the outside lowered and then disappeared as the door closed behind them. 

He glanced up from where he was shuffling papers into a folder. “Hello, I’m sorry I don’t have a lot of time to chat but if you’d like my office hours are-”

She came to a stop directly across the desk from him and raised a brow. “Do I look like a student to you?”

The question brought him up short. He raised his hand and pushed his glasses once again up his nose. He took her in, and she waited, amused more than anything by his response to her. “Um, I don’t think there’s a real way to answer that question without unintentionally insulting you or making me seem like some kind of obnoxious douche.”

She bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She needed to get the hell out of here before she threw her no fling rule out the window. “Do you drive a red corvette?”

“I do,” he said smiling right before his face paled. “Why? Oh God, did you- did someone hit her?”

“Her?"

A crimson color rushed up his neck and settled in his cheeks and tips of his ears. Hands on his hips, he defended, “Yes, her, okay. I’ve had her for over twenty years. I’ve worked on her, customized her, cared for her, spent thousands of dollars on her and because of that we have a special relationship.” He finished without breaking eye contact and she could tell by the way he didn’t back down after a few heartbeats he was proud of his little tirade making her think he didn’t stand up for himself much. The air around them grew only slightly awkward after that, but again, it was cute. He clenched his jaw and when she didn't reply right away he added, “Also her name is Lola. So tell me, did something happen?”

The lecture room was so quiet then she could hear a pin drop. Finally, Melinda took mercy on him and said, “You parked in my spot.”

“Oh.” He floundered for words, rubbing the back of his neck. He chuckled and the smile he gave her had butterflies with gossamer wings erupting low in her belly. “I didn’t know we had spots.”

“Well, we do. And you’re in mine.”

With that, she turned on her heel and started toward the door. She had to get out of there before she did something stupid like invite him home with her. 

But she only got two steps out his door when she heard his voice behind her. “Does that mean you teach? What do you teach?”

He was walking fast to meet her quick steps. He had a backpack thrown over one shoulder and keys in his other hand that made a jingling sound as they walked. 

She had a way to go across campus, so she answered his question with a sarcastic, “Not the Great Depression and the USSR.”

Another warm chuckle left him and made those damn traitorous lips of hers drift upwards. “You know I’m sensing a little judgment, and while the history of the time sounds dry, it’s really quite fascinating.”

“I’m sure it is.”

“My name’s Phil Coulson.” He jogged ahead so he could step in front of her to slow her steps. “I’m sorry about parking in your spot. I just moved here and didn’t have time to prepare this morning. It won’t happen again.”

She came to a stop. It was a sincere apology. One she appreciated and accepted even though she felt kind of silly for overreacting now that she knew he wasn’t an ass who intentionally parked in her spot. “Thank you.”

“You didn’t mention your name.”

She hadn’t because she didn’t want this to become something it wasn’t. But he was looking at her with those blue eyes and what can a name hurt? “Melinda.”

“Melinda. I like it. It suits you.”

“Meaning?”

“Look I’m totally not trying to be that guy that hits on women, because I don’t normally hit on women-“

“Let me guess, you’re making an exception?” She meant it as a tease, but his eyes widened immediately.

“Yes, no… I’m just saying, I think it’s pretty…. The name and you.” He was stumbling over almost every word, making it so she had to press her lips together and gaze down at her feet to keep from laughing. When she heard his heavy sigh, she glanced up at him.” I’ll understand if you’re creeped out and want to report me. I’m sorry.”

Shaking her head, she reached out with the hand not holding her tea and patted his chest. “I teach Tai Chi Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays in the Jenkins building. You should come sometime. Might help you relax, Phil.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” With that, she stepped around him and headed off towards her class. And not until she was a good thirty feet away she heard him yell, “So you’re not going to report me?”

She turned and smiled. “Not if you don’t park in my spot again.”

His smile was wide and goofy, and she tried not to think about it or the firmness beneath her hand as she went about her morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's working!

She was really going to kill him.

Which wouldn’t be so bad. He could think of worse ways to die. Like drowning. He loved beaches, loved the waves, but damn if he wasn’t terrified of the water. Of being pulled under the surface. Down into the deep murky blackness where only you there to save yourself and if you didn’t reach the top in time, well...

It was a pity too, because he really wanted to take Mel snorkeling in Hawaii.

This way, though, he knew he’d die happy. And what a way to go. With him pressing his gorgeous, too good for him girlfriend up against the wall of her apartment entryway because they never really had the patience to wait for the bedroom or hell, the couch.

It’d been eight weeks since they started seeing each other. Well, he couldn’t call it seeing one another. He wasn’t even sure he could call her his girlfriend, but they spent most nights together either at his place or hers, filling most afternoons messaging one another between classes. They always seemed to order in instead of going out. Phil didn’t mind having her all to himself. He loved staying home and having her for dessert more than he would any kind of dish that would be offered at a restaurant.

For him, she was his girlfriend as he had no desire to see anyone else, and he suspected it was the same for her.

And thank God, because he was pretty sure he was in love with her. Like the so-in-love-with-her, didn’t-want-to-live-the-rest-of-his-pathetic (until now) life-without-her kind of in love with her. And he was over the moon to know that she wanted him in return. That she spent her nights cuddled into his side even though she claimed she wasn’t a snuggler.

He wanted to tell her and shout it from the rooftops, but he wasn’t sure she was there just yet. Which was fine. He could wait. He'd wait forever for her, he was so head over heels.

But she was going to be the death of him.

He was fit, sure. He’d been doing martial arts since his early twenties. A fact that had surprised and thrilled Melinda when he told her so. Since then he’d spared with her in her empty classroom after all the students had gone and had the wind knocked out of him more times than he could count. But how could he be annoyed about getting his ass whipped when the result was usually her straddling his waist and kissing him until he couldn’t remember his name?

She was really great at that part.

Years ago, he thought he read somewhere that the male libido peaked somewhere in their late twenties, and maybe it had, but with her, he felt like a teenager. Full of hormones and impatience, and totally willing to spend hours with his face between her thighs. He really couldn’t get enough of her. And thank every God in every universe she had it just as bad for him, if not more so.

But her desire, along with the position that they were in, was sure the reason he passed out if she didn’t come soon.

His thrusts faltered somewhat as he pressed her more fully against the wall. His pants were down around his burning calves and sinking lower as he shuffled in closer, reaching for her other knee, hiking it up while his cock was still hard and buried inside her. Her mouth was hot, needy against his. She got the message and hooked her leg over his hip while his other hand moved down between their bodies. Mel shifted a little, trying to make it easier for him.

He paused when he reached the spot, dropped his forehead to hers, and flicked his index finger over her again and again, giving himself a second to catch his breath. The maneuver had her moaning softly. Her lashes fluttering shut. After a few moments, he picked up the pace once again, and she let out a full-bodied moan, her nails digging into his shoulders as pleasure bloomed once again for them both.

“Phil,” she gasped, “you feel so–I’m so- OH!”

She was close. Right on the edge. He couldn’t stop. Wouldn't stop. He quickened his pace. His hips snapped against her with every thrust, and he could tell by the look on her face she was nearly there, her eyes shut tight, gasping and whimpering while he fucked her.

“God, Phil.”

He went harder, deeper into her, his grunt his reply, and she gasped and tensed, her jaw-dropping open into a wide silent scream. “That’s it, Mel,” he said. “Come for me.”

She bit down on her lip, and he continued giving her everything he had, even though he felt like his heart was about to race out of his chest. Again, again, until he could feel her coming apart around him and then followed with a heavy, satisfying groan of his own.

When it was over, the room was silent except for their heavy breathing. He gently lowered her to the ground while locked in a kiss, drinking her in, still needing to take as much as she’d let him take while he came down from his own high.

“Holy shit, Mel…” he muttered when she pulled slightly away. He was on cloud nine, struggling for breath, and still a little out of it when he added, “God, I love you.”

It was the wrong thing to say. He knew it the moment the words left his mouth. She stared at him like maybe she hadn’t heard him right, but then her blissful expression fell, and she drew her gaze away from him.

He opened his mouth, but any words he might have said stuck thickly in his too dry throat. Too afraid to screw this up more than he already had.

Seconds ticked by, and he just wished she’d look at him. She closed herself off to most people, sure, but not so much from him. If he could look into her eyes, even if she didn’t say the words back, he’d know, but he couldn’t if she refused to.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” she told him with a pat on the chest, her gaze on her hand.

All he could do was nod and use the last of his strength to push himself away from the wall so she could go. He should say something, tell her he was sorry and that he hadn’t meant to say it right then, but his mouth was so dry, and his heart was beating so hard in his chest it was hard to think straight.

He stood there berating himself for his stupidity for… he didn’t even know how long. Long enough that it wasn’t until he heard the bathroom door shut he bent to pull up his pants. That was when everything hit him all at once. The room spun, and he staggered, suddenly overcome with a powerful sense of nausea. He really needed to sit down, he thought, and then did, though it was more of a fall against the hardwood floor than a graceful lowering.

All that bike riding under the scorching desert sun and sex against the wall had thrown his morning for a loop. He blamed Arizona. The stupid heat. He couldn’t even go after his girlfriend and apologize without probably falling on his face.

And… shit, was he seeing stars now? Going after her was going to have to wait for this… whatever it was to pass.

If he just closed his eyes for a moment, maybe it would pass quicker?

Hopefully, he thought right before the blackness took him.


	3. Chapter 3

He was lucky he was cute and that she loved him because right now, she just wanted to yell at him or hit him, or both.

To say he’d scared the hell out of her when she’d gone to see if he was going to join her in the shower to find him unconscious on her floor would be putting it lightly. She’d taken enough advanced CPR classes to know how serious the situation was when he didn’t respond to her. She immediately grabbed her phone and called 911. 

She frustratingly answered all the questions asked by the operator. Phil’s age. His physical fitness. What he’d been doing that morning, and the events leading up to his losing consciousness. She left nothing out except for perhaps saving some details for her and Phil. She had no problem telling the operator the last thing they did was have sex but left out that she had selfishly let him do most of the work.

It’d taken ten minutes that felt like hours to wake him, then another eight before the ambulance arrived, and even though he tried to argue he was fine, she and the paramedics insisted he go to the hospital to get checked out, anyway.

They got him into a room and stripped him down, leaving him in a gown Melinda helped him change into. A nurse had come in not long after and given him a special cooling blanket. His temperature was high but not dangerously so, so they skipped the ice packs and assured them the cooling blanket would be enough to regulate his body temperature back to normal. 

After about thirty minutes, during which she filled out his insurance forms and Phil got his blood taken, they had gone in and took him away for a CT scan to be on the safe side. In the room alone, she paced while messaging Daisy, who had grown close to Phil over the last couple of months. The young girl reacted like Melinda thought she would, frantic wanting to know if she should come there and all the questions that followed when told a friend was in the emergency room. Melinda assured Daisy Phil was (so far) okay, and she’d keep the young girl posted.

Messaging Daisy had given her something to occupy her mind while Phil was gone, so it didn’t feel like it had been that long when he was brought back into the room.

Her eyes took him in, and while he still looked tired as hell, there was more color in his cheeks, and it gave her some comfort that he was starting to get better as time passed. The nurse told them the doctor would be in after he’d seen the scans and left them alone. 

Melinda took a seat beside him and held his hand while they waited for the results. She knew he kept looking at her, waiting for her to speak first. They’d spoken but had yet to talk about what happened. To be honest, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say to him. 

She knew she definitely wanted to yell at him for not telling her he was uncomfortable during their ride that morning. She wanted to shake him for not bringing a water bottle. That he allowed himself to get so dehydrated and overheated it sent his temperature spiking. Then, as if that wasn’t enough to yell at him for, he didn’t bother mentioning he felt dizzy and disoriented while she stripped him of his clothes and proceeded to insist he fucked her against the wall. 

And she wanted was to tell him how stupid he was for telling her he loved her when he did. 

But that last one was unfair because he hadn't been thinking straight at the time. Still, it had upset her. Not necessarily upset at him but the situation. It was more because he'd said it then passed out before she could get her emotions in check and say it back. Which she would have! How could she not? He was a nerd and a goofball, but he was  _ her _ nerd and goofball, and she loved him more than she ever thought she could love someone. He was warm and kind and funny and could teach world history not only to adolescents but to her father, who seemed to delight in his stories of the Jazz Age and prohibition whenever they drove to Sun City to visit. 

She loved Phil, and for ten very long, very heart-stopping minutes, she thought she might have lost him.

Just when she was about to open her mouth to speak, a soft knock rapped on the door, followed by the voice of the ER doctor. 

“How are we doing here?” he asked with an easy smile that brought with it some relief to Melinda.

Smiling meant he was okay.

Phil cleared his throat. “Fine. I’m feeling much better.”

His doctor nodded and held up his iPad, seeming to study something on it. “That’s good. I just wanted to let you know all your scans came out clear. Though you’re still pretty dehydrated. I want you to stay and finish the IV fluids before I discharge you. You suffered a light case of heat exhaustion.”

“That was a light case?” Phil inquired, eyebrows raising.

“Oh, yeah. We see thousands of cases of sunstroke every year. You’re lucky your temperature wasn’t that high. Otherwise, you would be looking at organ failure, even death.”

She couldn’t help the deep sigh that followed the doctor’s words. They made her want to hit something.

“I’ll keep the light case.” Phil chuckled awkwardly, and the doctor followed suit. 

Melinda rolled her eyes. They were both idiots. Maybe she’d hit them both.

“I’m not admitting you because your temperature is back down, and I see nothing that would give me cause to keep you. But I want you to rest and drink lots of liquids when you get home. Oh, and no more bike rides for a week or two.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t want a repeat of today ever again.”

“Good. I’ll let your nurse know the plan. Hopefully, I won’t see you back here.”

“You won’t. Thanks, Doc.” 

Melinda waited until the physician was gone before she got up. She had to move. All the tension and all worry that she'd been carrying and bottling in had her on her feet, back to pacing the room.

“You’re pissed.”

Her steps come to a halt. “You’re astute,” she deadpanned.

“Mel, I’m sorry-”

She held up a hand at him. He closed his mouth and frowned. He looked like a puppy that’d been left in a puddle. But one look into his blue eyes had her softening and brought her back to his side where she sat on the edge of his bed.

“I don’t want your apology, Phil.” Tears welled up once again like they had when he’d been passed out cold on her floor. She should be the one apologizing to him, not the other way around. But  _ God _ , why was it so hard for her? she asked herself, but deep down, she knew why. She took his hand, the one without the IV, and asked, “Do you have any idea how much you scared me today? When I saw you lying on the floor, when you didn’t respond, I thought-”

Her throat closed up, and she cursed her damn emotions, but  _ damnit _ , she loved him.

“Hey. I’m right here.” His thumb was soft over her skin as he caressed the back of her hand. It made her eyes close, made her fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

“I know,” she murmured.

His hand tightened, then pulled. “Come here.”

She looked up at him and then back at the door. She probably shouldn’t get into the tiny ER bed with him. Watch one of the older nurses come in and yell at them. She did anyway.

It didn’t take much maneuvering. He shifted over and she settled on her side beside him, pillowed her head on his chest as his arm without the IV wrapped around her. Her eyes close, and she let herself take a moment to feel his warmth, listen to the steady beat of his heart, and breathe him in. 

“No more bike rides,” she told him and pressed her lips to his chest.

“Alright,” he agreed, and she could almost fall asleep to the way his hand was caressing up and down her side. But then he opened his mouth and ruined everything. “But technically, I think I would have been fine if it wasn’t for the extracurricular activity in the apartment that immediately followed the bike ride.”

Oh, he had to be kidding? Was he joking about almost dying on her and the sex that they had just moments before been the cause? 

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t be cute or I’ll cut that extracurricular activity off from you too.”

His smile was playful but it soon faded, growing more serious. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

She reached her hand up, gave in to her desire to touch him but also to smooth her fingers across his brow. “You’re forgiven.”

She swallowed and dropped her gaze to his chest, where there was a snagged thread hanging from the neck of his hospital gown. She needed to tell him she loved him. She wanted to, but she needed to explain why she reacted the way that she had.

But Phil was Phil, and when he reached up, his fingertips gently raised her face towards him. She couldn’t hide anything from him when he looked at her like he did. “What?” he prompted her, softly.

“I love you, too,” spilled from her effortlessly. “And not because I thought I was going to lose you,” she told him, grasping his hand that was still cradling her jaw. “When you said it, I know this sounds dumb, but it scared me. My first marriage fell apart because we had different priorities. He worked long hours and did a lot of pro bono work. We didn’t see one another that much. With his job and mine and taking care of my dad... The truth was, I let my marriage become what it was because I didn’t want to choose. But I suppose, in a way, I did. I was happy when it was over because I had the freedom to teach when I wanted, to spend time with my dad without feeling guilty. Then you came along. You give me space when I want it. You’re there when I need you. You even come with me to see my dad.”

“What can I say, he’s an exceptional guy. And he surprisingly likes my nerdy history rants when we watch The History Channel together.” 

“He does.” She took his hand and lowered it so she could thread their fingers together. “We haven’t talked about where we want this to go, and right now isn’t the time or place I want to plan it, but I need you to know, I’m in this, Phil.”

“Me too,” he said, “Completely.”

His face drifted toward her, and she closed her eyes just as she felt his lips on hers. When they drift back, she made it a point to gaze up into those soft blue eyes she loved so much and in no uncertain terms told him, “Don’t ever pull a stunt on me like that again.”

His chest shook with laughter. “I won’t.”

She went to kiss him again, but just as she felt the softness of his lips, a loud southern voice filled the room. 

“Okay, the doctor is about to let you and your husband go home, darling.” The young woman wandered over to the other side of the bed, taking a glance at the IV bag, and didn’t so much as bat an eye on her in bed with him or the fact that she caught them mid-kiss. “This is just about done. Might be ten more minutes? I’ll come back and check in a few. Then will let you get dressed and out of here.”

Phil told the woman, “Thank you,” while Melinda let her head fall against his shoulder, hopefully hiding the redness in her cheeks. He rubbed her arm and chuckled when he remarked, “I’ve never been called someone’s husband before.”

Melinda fought a smile and raised her head. “Yeah, well, keep playing your cards right, and one day you might.”

He grinned at her. “Yeah?” 

“Maybe.”

The kiss they shared was anything but innocent, but if anyone walked in on them, so what? As far as the hospital nursing staff was concerned, they were married.


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda wasn’t normally the type of woman who wore dresses.

She had and would when the occasion called for it, but if she could get away with a pantsuit, she’d prefer the latter. Tonight, however, she opted for the dress. Because tonight was her boyfriend’s birthday. His 45th birthday to be exact, and men being men, he hadn’t seen it as the middle of his forties but one step closer to fifty. “One step closer to the grave,” he’d sighed dramatically in bed.

Melinda rolled her eyes.

Daisy had been planning his party for the last three weeks. They were taking him to El Charro Cafe, the oldest Mexican restaurant in Arizona that opened back in 1922, and not only that, but it’d been run by the same family ever since. They figured with Phil’s love for history and Mexican food; it was a win-win.

She’d gone shopping once they decided where they’d be taking him for something to wear and came across the dress she was currently wearing. Black with long sleeves that fell mid-thigh. At first, she dismissed it because of the sleeves, but she felt the fabric, how sheer it was, paired with the extreme v cut, and tried it on.

She’d hidden it in the back of the closet from Phil. A lot of his clothes had somehow migrated into her space. It was just easier that way. She had a lot of clothes at his place, too.

It’d been easy to get ready for the night without worrying about him seeing her before she was ready. Phil had one summer class that fell on the night of his birthday. A four-hour lecture from three to seven gave her time to take a bath, do her hair, and put on a little more make-up than she normally did.

The dress did not allow for a bra. The v-cut fell just below her breasts but held together at the top with a string of fabric. It was a little more than risque, but Phil would love it.

He’d known about going to dinner, but he didn’t know the details. Only knew that after his class they’d be going out, so I’d been her who dropped him off and drove to the campus later to pick him up before they headed out.

She managed to sneak into the auditorium without being seen. His back currently to the door, going over the Soviet Union, the leaders, and the propaganda used. She knew all about it. She’d made him a cup of tea to help wind him down the night before while he poured over his notes until almost midnight to prepare for today. He was completely lost in his own little world and with him, most of his students.

Phil was born to teach, she thought, and not for the first time.

He ended the lecture with a pop quiz. There were a few groans of protest, but he smiled nevertheless. She frowned at the room before rolling her eyes. It was only three questions. She could answer them all and that was just from listening to him go over his notes at home. He dismissed them once he’d handed out the papers, telling them they could leave as soon as they’d turned in their quiz and reminded them of their final next week.

Melinda sat back in her chair with a held-back smile. One more week and then she’d have Phil all to herself for six weeks before the fall semester began. She knew how she wanted to spend it, but that was a conversation they’d have after the party tonight.

Once the last of the kids turned in their papers, she got up and made her way down the carpeted steps toward him. The heels she wore weren’t exactly comfortable to walk in, but she’d deal with it for the night. For him.

His eyes widened the moment he saw her. She could tell by the way his jaw dropped open the dress had done its job and done it well.

The room was empty, so she closed the distance by stepping right into his space. His arms came around her. “Hey, I didn’t see you come in.”

“You were a little in your element,” she told him, her voice soft with endearing amusement.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips before stepping away so he could pack up all of his notes. “I gotta admit, this is my favorite part of the semester. I was thinking of maybe suggesting it be made available in the fall if--”

Whatever he was about to say was lost on him the moment she stepped between him and the desk. Taking his tie in her hand, she gave it a gentle tug. “Do you think they’d let me take your course, Professor Coulson?”

His eyes closed behind his glasses and all the breath he had in him came out in a rush. “God, Mel, you can’t call me that. Not here.”

“Student-teacher fetish, professor?” she asked innocently enough while sliding herself up onto his desk.

A slow, indulgent smile pulled his lips up. “With you as the student.” His hands slid up her bare thighs. She opened them so he could step between them. His eyes fell to where the sides of her breasts are bare to him. “What is this dress even?” he asked, his voice low and reverent.

It made her smile. “I take it you approve?”

“Do I ever. Holy shit, Mel.” Ever the gentleman, he didn’t dive in for her cleavage or take advantage of how little she was wearing underneath but took her face between his hands and kissed her softly. “You’re gorgeous and so far out of my league it shouldn’t be possible you’d want a guy like me.”

Melinda shook her head. He didn’t give himself enough credit. She couldn’t be more in love with him if she tried. “That fact that you don’t know how sexy you are, Phil Coulson, just makes me love you all the more.”

She took him by the tie and pulled him closer. She sighed into his mouth as he kissed her once more. Her entire body heated, imagining all the possibilities this dress presented. If it were only them, she’d undo his jeans, wrap her legs around him and show him just how prepared she was to have him all to herself.

Breathless minutes went by, hands wandered, making her warmer and warmer until finally came to her senses. She drew away from their kiss long enough to murmur, “You ready?”

He answered her question with a soft whine of protest. “Do we have to? I’d really prefer going home and celebrating with just you.”

He kissed a trail down her neck, and for a few hazy lust-filled seconds it was tempting to call and cancel. “You just want me out of the dress.”

“Actually, I want you in the dress for a while,” he replied, in that deep way that he sometimes did when he took control and had his way with her, “but eventually, I’d slowly take it off of you.”

His words send a shiver of want down her spine, his kisses now trailing along her collarbone. “We don’t have to go but people who care about you spent a lot of time planning this party for you.”

Content on his mission to map her skin with his lips, he hummed a dismissive hum.

The corners of her lips pulled up. Men.

“You know what I realized today?” It was her turn to hum instead of answering, to close her eyes and enjoy the feel of his lips and hands against her skin. “It’s our four-month anniversary.”

That… wasn’t what she’d been expecting him to say. Her eyes opened and met his gaze. Four months? It felt so much longer than that. Their relationship had been so effortless, it’d felt like they’d been together forever. “I can’t believe you keep track.”

He shrugged. “What can I say I’m a hopeless romantic.”

“It’s okay, I like that you are.” She leaned forward, ghosting her lips over his, giving him a light, lingering kiss. “We should get going.”

“You’re right, I know. But… before we go, I want to do something. Stay right here.”

“What?”

She went to slide down from the desk, but he grabbed her hips and held her there. “Just don’t move from this spot.”

“Okay,” she murmured in response, a little more than suspicious what he might be up to, but because it was his birthday, she figured she’d play along.

She watched as he walked across the room, slipping into the hall where he normally came in for class. A second later, the room was shrouded in black.

She blinked into the darkness, her other senses now on overdrive. She could hear movement, and then footsteps. “Phil, what are you-”

Her eyes adjusted well enough to see Phil stepped once again between her parted legs. He didn’t give her a chance to say anything more because his lips are on hers, and she reached for him, her fingers threading through the soft hair along his neck, and he mumbled into their kiss, “I promise if I hear anything I’ll stop.”

What in the world was he… _oh_. She broke away from him long enough to stare into his eyes. “But… aren’t there cameras?”

“There are, but it’s too dark to see anything, especially right here.”

“Wait,” she pulled away, put a hand on his chest, eyes narrowing. “How do you know that?”

He blinked up at her. “Remember when I lost my laptop? Daisy found it on the cameras.”

Oh, that was right. She’d forgotten about that. They’d called Daisy just after midnight. She hadn’t been able to check the lecture room (it’d been too dark) but she found it in Melinda’s classroom on her desk.

She couldn’t deny the low heat that’d been building low in her belly was now a liquid pool between her thighs. But they shouldn’t… not there. “Phil…”

“It’ll be fine,” he said, then added with a chuckle, “though, I can’t guarantee the janitors won’t hear you if you’re not quiet.”

Then he was moving away and looking at her, wanting her permission. Her soft, “Okay,” was all he needed.

Her hands fell to grasp his biceps as he slid her dress further up her hips. “What are you…” she began, but her words caught in her throat as he kneeled and grasped her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk.

He was going to...

She tingled from her head to the tips of her toes. Her eyes flutter close, feeling his lips kiss and nip their way along the inside of her thighs. She should absolutely not let him do this, but she couldn’t seem to form the words to make herself stop him. Melinda hadn’t felt so alive, so desirable in… god, maybe forever? She didn’t want to get caught with her boyfriend’s head between her legs in the middle of his classroom, but all care vanished the moment she felt the sweep of his tongue right above where she really, really needed it.

Melinda’s breath hitched as she felt his fingertips against her, pulling aside the soft satin of her already embarrassingly wet panties, and flicking teasingly over her clit.

Her head dropped back. She couldn’t think, only feel as his fingers and tongue worked her higher and higher towards her release. Her stomach tensed and her grip tightened on his shoulders. Oh. Oh, God, it was just so... good. This wouldn’t take long at all.

His voice was warm and husky when he paused for a second to ask, “Do you want something, Mel?”

 _That smug bastard,_ was all she thought. Leaning back, letting her weight fall to her hands against the desk, she opened her mouth and her legs even wider to let him know exactly what she wanted but then he leaned forward and circled her clit with his tongue just before taking it between his lips and it was all she could do to keep from filling the auditorium with her cries.

Oh… oh… _fuck_...

“Shh. You gotta be quiet...”

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and nodded. She didn’t see how that was going to be possible if he kept going like he was, but she’d try.

She heard his soft growl as she slipped her fingers through his short hair. He cut it short a couple of months back, but it was long enough now to tug and keep him right where she wanted him. He took direction well. Knew her well. It wasn't long before she felt herself drawing closer and closer to the edge.

Placing a kiss on her thigh, Phil paused to murmur, “I love the way you taste,” while his fingers continued their tempo with his thumb against her slippery clit where his lips left off.

Melinda felt her cheeks heat, but she didn’t care. He could talk dirty to her all he wanted as long as he never stopped touching her. Licking her lips, she pressed them together. She was so close.

He stood without breaking the rhythm he set with his fingers. “What do you need, Mel?”

“More,” she whispered.

“Come for me, Melinda.” The sound of her name and the curl of his fingers pushed harder into just the right spot, followed by the sensation of his thumb pressed against her clit was all it took for Melinda to shatter. Phil thankfully swallowed her cries. He kissed her hard, his mouth covering hers as wave after wave of pleasure sweeps through her, riding out one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

A few pounding heartbeats later, and she sat up fully, looking around the quiet lecture room, listening, hoping to God that no one had heard them.

Phil’s voice drowned out her thoughts. “One orgasm later and we still have time to make it to the party.”

Biting her lip, she laughed. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Chuckling and pulling her to him, Phil placed a kiss on her neck. “I blame the dress. Now we can go.”

Her eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness. She reached up and touched his cheek. “Do you know how much I love you?”

“I have a general idea,” he smiled, and leaned forward, kissing her gently, languidly, “but feel free to expound on it later tonight when we’re alone if you’d like.”

She laughed. “Oh, I’d like.”


End file.
